


Time and Trust

by kodzoikens



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, changlix, im not good with summaries, im sorry for hurting your feelings, mention of 3racha, posting at the end of January because why not, yes to doctor seungmin and felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzoikens/pseuds/kodzoikens
Summary: hello! this is my second oneshot as an ao3 writer!! thank you for those who read my first which is 'you melted my longest winter' !!! and hopefully you'd like this one as well!!!twt: feeekiescc: hwnglixs
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Time and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my second oneshot as an ao3 writer!! thank you for those who read my first which is 'you melted my longest winter' !!! and hopefully you'd like this one as well!!!
> 
> twt: feeekies  
> cc: hwnglixs

Felix was waiting for his boyfriend to be home for a whole day, as usual. He understood how Changbin has to work on their songs for their first mixtape along with his friends. For the time to pass by quickly, he decided to study for his finals and went to his desk.

Hours later, the younger heard the door creaked open, tilted his head towards where the door is located. There he saw his boyfriend and carefully entered. Felix smiled at him as Changbin gave him a warm smile back.

“Hello, baby boy” Changbin kissed Felix’s head while the younger was flipping through his notes. Felix stood up from his seat and tightly hugged the older.

“I missed you” he whispered and buried his head at the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, sniffing the scent that he misses the most. Changbin rubbed his back and hold him tightly. “I missed you too.”

They slowly linked their arms away and Changbin pecked the younger’s lips, pinching his cheeks after. “Studying for finals?” Changbin asked with concerned look in his eyes because of how stressed the other looked. Felix nodded. “Starting to prepare for it since its next week.”

“So much for being a med student and having a part time job.” Changbin joked as the other chuckled in reply and leaned his head on the older’s chest.

“You can do it.”

Felix replied with a ‘thank you’ and went back to his seat to continue studying. The older went to the bathroom and get ready to bed. The freckled boy didn’t mind him heading to bed first since he know how exhausted his boyfriend was from the nonstop producing of songs. He continued studying for his upcoming finals next week.

*

The younger woke up, with a sore feeling on his neck, shivering in the coldness of the room. He stood up from his position and realized that he fell asleep on his desk scattered with highlighters and notes. His attention went to the yellow sticky note that was placed on the mirror beside his desk. He grabbed the yellow sticky note and narrowed his eyes to read what’s written.

_I have to go to the studio early! I told Minho to treat you breakfast! sorry for not cooking you breakfast and not kissing you goodbye !!_

_-Changbin_

Felix slightly frowned at what he read but brushed it off after, not making it a big deal as both of them have a tight schedule. He hurriedly prepared himself for university and head out of their house.

He was about to walk all the way to the bus stop but he received a call from Minho. He answered without hesitation.

“Hyung?”

“Where are you?” Minho softly asked.

“The bus stop near our house.” Felix politely replied and yawned. The older didn’t hold his laughter at the younger. “I’ll treat you breakfast.”

“You don’t really have to.”

“I don’t really mind, idiot.” Minho giggled.

“Thanks a lot, hyung” The older hummed in reply and ended the call, Felix scrolled through his notes on his phone while patiently waiting for Minho.

Felix has been preparing for his finals 3 weeks before because he was so paranoid thinking about how he would graduate medical school if he won’t do well. He had been told by his friends and Changbin to not be too hard on himself but he can’t just avoid himself from pushing himself through his limits, setting his standards too high that he finds it impossible to reach. He only wants to be a doctor.

He heard footsteps from behind, looked at the back and saw Minho walking towards him, wearing a coat, with his hair neatly styled. They greeted each other with a warm smile as Minho pulled Felix with him and walked together.

“You look-“

“Horrible, I know.” Felix finished his sentence as the older patted his back. The younger kept silent for the rest of the walk as they arrived at the breakfast place where Minho is going to treat him.

“I’ll have waffles, hyung” Felix said and Minho nodded, walking towards the counter to order. Felix luckily spotted a perfect table for them to stay and went there.

He grabbed his phone and texted his boyfriend.

**Felix:**

I’m with Minho rn.

_(Sent: 8:25am)_

The younger is not expecting a reply back from him since he was extremely caught up with their ongoing mixtape project, that is, still untitled. He locked his phone and drifted his mind to something else. He thought of what to do when he’s finally done with finals and spend his free time with Changbin, hoping that he would have free time as well.

The couple haven’t spent much time together for a long time, aside from cuddling to bed, talking, ranting to each other regarding how stressed they are, and kissing each other. Felix missed having dates with his boyfriend, he missed eating together, fooling around together, watching movies together, and having deep conversations with him. They haven’t been doing this for a while because of how busy they are, but Felix still pushes himself to understand the fact that they are doing this for their dreams, that’s why they are feeling overwhelmed right now.

After minutes of pondering, Minho arrived with their orders and settled on the table, and started eating. Felix silently ate as the older was thinking of something to say.

“Changbin’s been busy?” Minho asked, wanting to slap himself for asking the obvious.

“I guess so,” Felix replied, “I mean I understand since he always wanted to release a mixtape.”

Minho nodded, and chewed on his pancake.

“Same with Jisung,” Minho said, “He’s been extremely stressed lately that I always bring him food to their studio for him to eat.”

“You’re such a nice boyfriend, hyung.” Felix giggled.

Minho jokingly flipped his hair. “I know, no need to state the obvious.”

Both continued talking until they finished their meal and went out of the breakfast place.

“Hyung, thank you again” Felix hugged Minho as the older hugged back.

“No problem, Felix.” Minho ruffled the younger’s hair.

Both bid each other goodbye as they part ways. Felix ran to the bus stop and luckily the bus that he is going to ride has arrived and hopped in. 

Felix has finally arrived at university and began walking to his classroom. As he arrived at the classroom, he settled his things and started reviewing while their professor hasn’t walked in yet.

He felt a pat on his left shoulder, looked at the left and saw Seungmin offering him two candies. Felix gladly accepted the offer and placed one in his mouth. Seungmin also settled his things and studied beside him.

The professor came in to their classroom, the best friends kept their reviewers inside their bags, placed their pencil case on top of their desk as they start taking their exam.

*

After a whole day at university, along with their first day of finals exam, Felix and Seungmin decided to stop over at a mart to grab something to eat for dinner. They ate ramyeon and had soda as their drink, also grabbed ice cream for dessert as their award for themselves for surviving first day of finals.

Felix checked his phone and still no reply from Changbin.

**Felix:**

I’m at the mart with Seungmin :D 

_(Sent 6:47pm)_

Felix turned off his phone and continued eating. Seungmin has finished his ramyeon and proceeds in drinking his soda. The Aussie’s mind has been thinking nothing but Changbin, he really misses his boyfriend and he hates himself for barely having time with him. He is starting to feel worried because he’s not getting any texts from Changbin all day.

“Felix ?” Seungmin broke the silence between them. “You’ve been looking down while eating. Is there something wrong?”

Felix sighed as he finished his ramyeon and grabbed his soda. “I’m just thinking about finals.” He lied, and the younger is not convinced of his answer.

“Are you sure it’s not about Changbin hyung?” Seungmin carefully asked, not trying to annoy Felix. He went silent.

“Cat got your tongue.” Seungmin smiled. “So what’s bothering you?”

“I just-“ Felix stopped as he started to tear up but he tries to stop his tears from falling. The younger held his hand and caressed it to calm the freckled boy down.

“I’ve just been too caught up with uni and he’s been busy with his mixtape. I’m starting to feel like a useless boyfriend, not trying to make time for him. I left him messages for him to know what I’ve been up to today and I haven’t gotten any reply nor texts from him today, but a sticky note when I woke up earlier.”

The younger is thinking of any words to say as Felix attempts to not burst into tears again.

“I’m probably just sensitive, just don’t mind me.” 

Seungmin held his hand tightly, comforting the sobbing boy infront of him. “Felix, Don’t overthink too much okay? Both of you are just busy and I think he’s not replying to you all day is because he’s extremely busy, but I’m sure he’ll contact you and talk to you when he gets home.”

Felix wiped his tears and nodded as the younger hand him his soda for him to drink, got out of the mart, and walked home.

As he arrived home, he walked in and no traces of Changbin can be seen.

 _‘He’s not home yet’_ Felix thought.

He unlocked his phone and texted his boyfriend, ignoring the fact that he’s not replying to his texts yet.

**Felix:**  
I’m home. Where are u?  
 _(Sent 7:54pm)_

Felix dropped his things at his room as he walks in the bathroom to wash up. He’s still worried about Changbin, but he brushes it off when he thought about what Seungmin told him earlier, with a remaining bits or worry in him.

As he finished washing up, he dressed himself in his pajamas that was given to him by Changbin back in their 5th monthsary. He went to bed and watched a movie that he stumbled on Netflix while waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.

After an hour of waiting, he finally received a call from his boyfriend. He accepted it with almost not containing his slight excitement.

“Felix?”

“Yes hyung?” Felix happily asked, hearing his boyfriend’s voice

“I don’t think I can come home tonight.” Changbin said as the younger frowned.

“Why?” Felix asked out of curiosity.

“I still have to finish this part of the mixtape.”

“I understand.” Felix muttered, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Be safe, and make sure you eat!”

“I will! I love you!” Changbin said.

Before Felix could greet him goodnight, the call was ended. He continued watching the movie that he was watching earlier until he gets bored. 

After finishing the movie, he looked at the ceiling and thought of sleeping, but he can’t sleep alone. Felix started to feel scared, thinking about sleeping alone, sleeping without Changbin.

What he hated the most is to be alone.

He grabbed his phone and texted Seungmin.

**Felix:**

Seungmin?

_(Sent 11:23pm)_

**Seungmin:**

Why are you still awake?  
 _(Sent 11:23pm)_

**Felix:**  
I could ask you the same thing.

Anw can you come over for the night? 

_(Sent 11:24pm)_

**Seungmin:**

Changbin hyung isn’t coming home

Tonight?

_(Sent 11:24pm)_

**Felix:**

Nope, pls just come over

I don’t want to sleep alone

_(Sent 11:25pm)_

**Seungmin:**

Okay give me 15 minutes.

_(Sent 11:27pm)_

Felix hurriedly walked downstairs and waited for his best friend to arrive. Few minutes later, a knock was heard from the door, the aussie opened the door and saw his best friend, panting.

“Thought it would take you too long to arrive” Felix joked, with the younger glaring at him.

“Do you want to sleep alone or not?” Seungmin taunted.

“Go inside.” Felix giggled. “Did you run all the way here?”

Seungmin nodded. “Yeah, I had no choice since a midget is about to cry sleeping alone.”

Felix smacked his arm as the younger laughed out loud, hitting his own thighs. The older grabbed a glass of water for Seungmin to drink. The younger gladly gets the glass of water and drinks.

“So what’s up with Changbin hyung now?” Seungmin asked as Felix looked down on his lap.

“He’s too busy that he has to stay at the studio for the night.” Felix replied. “He’s still not done with their mixtape. But I get him though, he’s a perfectionist, so I wouldn’t blame him for that. So I guess I’ll just let this go first.”

Seungmin nodded and rubbed Felix’s back for comfort but stopped as Felix scoots closer to the younger, wanting to be held.

“I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t be like this.” Felix apologized.

“It’s fine,” Seungmin assured. “But I hope Changbin hyung would make up for this soon.”

Felix nodded in agreement as he lies on Seungmin’s lap, playing with the older’s hair.

*

Seungmin and Felix survived their second day of finals, Felix wished the younger good luck as he left the campus as soon as they’re done, rushing home to prepare for his date with Jeongin. Felix took the bus all the way home. He felt his phone vibrate and checked it immediately.

**Changbin:**

I’m home.

_(Sent 2:30pm)_

Felix softly smiled with a feeling of relief, finally receiving a text from his boyfriend since he missed him so much. He quickly typed on his phone.

**Felix:**

I’m otw home!!! Missed you sm

__

The med student is thinking of anything to do with his boyfriend for them to catch up since it’s been a while since they last spent the entire time together freely without a tight schedule getting in their way. He smiled at the thought of them catching up and doing random stuff.

He arrived at his destination, rushed out of the bus and ran all the way home, opening the door and pants, catching his breath from a 5 minute run. Changbin saw him from the stairs and rushed downstairs to hand the younger a glass of water.

“There’s no need to rush, baby.” Changbin rubbed the younger’s back, laughing.

“It’s not my fault that I missed you.” Felix pouted, as his boyfriend giggled.

“I missed you too.” The older said, as he pecked the freckled boy’s lips. “I’ll prepare our dinner, you go wash up.” Felix nodded as he ran upstairs.

He walked into their room, and saw a box, wrapped with a blue ribbon placed on the bed. Felix checked who is it from out of curiosity. He carefully held the tag that was on the box.

_To: Hyunjin,_

_For you!! Congratulations for passing!!_

_-Changbin <3_

Felix didn’t want to have any conflict with his boyfriend, and didn’t want to sound like a possessive boyfriend, so he ignored the box after, thinking that the gift was for his friend.

He proceed to wash up while Changbin prepares their dinner.

*

The couple finally had dinner together, silently enjoying the food. The younger is thinking of what to say as the older focuses on finishing his meal. He is hesitant on asking about the box he saw upstairs since he did not want to annoy his boyfriend, but he decided to ask about his mixtape instead.

“How’s the mixtape going, hyung?” Felix asked, staring at his boyfriend.

Changbin gave him a gesture that he will chew his food first. “It’s slowly becoming better than I expected and I want things to be perfect, you know how I am, baby.”

Felix still blushes at the pet name despite of how many times the older uses that yet he’s still getting used to it.

“How about your finals?” Changbin asked. Felix looks down on his food before replying.

“It’s fine?” Felix answered, with a hint of doubt in his voice. “Hopefully I’d pass”

“You will.” The older assured, slightly calming the younger’s nervousness.

Felix gathered the courage to ask about the item he saw earlier.

“Hyung, can I ask you something?”

Changbin gave him a nervous look before nodding. Felix breathed out and made sure he had enough courage to open his mouth.

“Who’s Hyunjin?” Felix finally asked and he saw how Changbin’s eyes widen at his sudden question. The younger is patiently waiting for his boyfriend’s answer.

“H-he’s an old friend of mine.” Changbin stuttered, “And if you’re referring to the box you just saw, it was just a gift that I’m about to give him since he passed his finals.”

Felix registered what Changbin said in his mind to clear up his mind. He didn’t want to doubt his trust on his boyfriend so he nodded at his explanation, assuring him that he understands.

“Is that so?” Felix asked. “Please also congratulate him for me! You’re really a social butterfly, hyung!” he complimented.

Changbin giggled at his boyfriend’s compliment, ruffling his hair as he gets the plates and placed it in the sink.

“Hyung! I’ll wash the dishes, you go wash up!” Felix said as the older lets him go to the sink and proceeds to go to the bathroom to wash up.

*

“So, you’re telling me that Changbin hyung always had a friend named Hyunjin?” Seungmin asked, trying to clear up things with Felix. The older nodded as the younger gave him a questionable look, still confused.

“What are you thinking?” Felix carefully asked as Seungmin looks elsewhere aside from his friend who’s sitting in front of him, with his French toast, slightly touched.

“I don’t want to jump into conclusions, but I usually see him with only Jisung and Chan hyung and the name sounds quite familiar honestly.” Seungmin tells the older, “Well they could be hanging out in their studio so,”

Felix nodded at the younger’s statement, as he tells him that they have to finish their meal first.

“Seriously, since when was Changbin hyung this extremely busy?”

“Since he said they’re going to start working on a mixtape a month ago or so?” Felix answered, feeling unsure.

Seungmin eyes narrowed at him, assuming that something pooped in his mind so he waited for him to speak.

“Jisung hyung told me before that they usually finish their mixtape within a month.” He informed the older, with no intention of growing the feeling of suspicion in him.

“I think they just have more songs than usual.” Felix said, giving the younger’s statement a benefit of a doubt.

“I guess so,” The younger replied, “I don’t want to sound like I’m doubting on your boyfriend, but he usually gives you time, I mean, he worked on a lot of mixtapes already and he never failed to make time for you?”

Felix can’t avoid himself from doubting on his boyfriend, but he also trusts him the most, he doesn’t want anything to get in the way in their relationship. Maybe he is not just used to the situation he’s currently in.

“Let’s just focus on our finals.” Felix suggested, changing the topic and Seungmin nodded as they finish their meal.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot, Jeongin will come with us for breakfast anytime soon!” Seungmin said excitedly, Felix smiled and nodded.

*

The best friends aced their last day of finals and finally it’s their summer break, it means Felix can make time for his boyfriend more and more hangouts with his friends, especially Seungmin. They sat on the bench for a while, thinking of fun things to do before they go home. 

**Felix:**

Are u home?

(Sent 4:45pm)

Seungmin looked at the older, fumbling on his phone, waiting for his boyfriend’s reply. The younger can’t help but feel bad for Felix, as he’s been in so much stress lately, wanting to burst.

“Hey,” Seungmin called, Felix looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

“Let’s stay at your house?” The younger suggested as the older gladly obliged and went on the way home.

* 

They walked home, sharing silly conversations and reminiscing the days before they attended medical school. They bought various snacks from the usual convenience store they go to for them to munch on later.

“Is Jeongin alright with us hanging out?” Felix asked worriedly, the younger shook his head in reply and rubbed the older’s back while walking.

“It’s fine, he knows what’s going on lately.” Seungmin assured, “And he told me himself that I rather keep you company for a while.”

Felix felt relieved at the younger’s words, slowly feeling less worried.

“Thank you, Seungmin” the older said, and glanced at him. Seungmin smiled and patted the shoulder of the boy beside him. “I always make time for you, hyung, remember that, hopefully Changbin hyung would do the same.”

Felix gave him an amused look and gestured him to race on the way to his house. Seungmin playfully smirked as they started running with Seungmin winning at the end and for the older to treat him at their next hangout.

Felix unlocked the door and rushed inside, placing the bags of snacks on their table and grabbed themselves a glass of water.

Seungmin scrolled through his phone, looking for a movie for them to watch as Felix prepares their snack for the movie night.

“How about The Clown?” Seungmin suggested, the older gave him a death glare as he proceeded on preparing their snacks.

“I thought you’re keeping me company, not making me shake for the rest of the night?” Felix jokingly snapped. The younger laughed at the older’s statement and continued looking for something for them to watch.

“Tangled!” the younger exclaims, Felix finally nodded at the good suggestion as Seungmin sets up the tv.

Felix placed the snacks he prepared on the table in front of the couch and sat, as Seungmin played the movie.

The best friends done nothing but sang along with the songs throughout the movie, and them imitating every Rapunzel and Flynn Rider scenes, despite how chaotic they are in one roof, they still enjoyed and Felix forgot about his complicated situation with Changbin for a while.

The movie has ended and both of them just realized they haven’t made a single mess in the room. Luckily, Felix had spare blankets in the living room so the younger grabbed them and wrapped the blankets around them.

Felix’s phone vibrated and he immediately checked it, not hoping that it would be his boyfriend.

**Minho hyungie:**

Are you free tom?

(Sent 12:42am)

**Felix:**

Yeah, its alr our summer break anw

(Sent 12:42am)

**Minho hyungie:**

Ok, bring anyone with you, I’m bringing Jisung with me.

(Sent 12:43am)

“Seungmin, can you come with me to meet Minho hyung tomorrow?” Felix asked, waiting for the younger’s reply. The younger nodded and asked him where to meet Minho. The older texted Minho again regarding the meetup place.

“Oh,” Felix mouthed. “We’ll be meeting him at my favourite breakfast place.”

Seungmin nodded as they prepared for bed. Felix faced his best friend and thinking of what to say.

“Minho’s coming with Jisung tomorrow.” Felix said, “But if Jisung’s free, how come Changbin isn’t?”

Seungmin’s lips formed into a straight line. “Message him again, this is slowly getting out of hand.”

Felix grabbed his phone and messaged his boyfriend, noticing that he hasn’t even replied to his last message

 **Felix:**  
Are you free tomorrow? How are you?  
(Sent 12:57am)

Felix can’t handle the heaviness of his eyes anymore so he decided to sleep and check his phone tomorrow as Seungmin wrapped the blanket around him ad slept as well.

*

“Did he reply?” Seungmin asked, slowly getting pissed as the situation is really getting out of hand. Felix shook his head and feeling sorry that he had to bring his best friend into his situation.

“I’m sorry.” Felix whispered shakily. The younger’s eyes widen at the older’s sudden apology.

“I’m sorry I had to bring you into this petty situation of mine when I’m just actually being pitiful.” Felix continued, as tears started rolling down his cheeks. “I’m really sorry, Seungmin.” He let out uncontrollable sobs, shoulder’s shaking.

Seungmin grabbed him by the shoulder as the older is now facing him.

“Felix, you have nothing to apologize for, it’s not your fault that your feeling like this lately, and it’s not you being pitiful, it’s about you trying all you can to make time for Changbin.You are not in the wrong, Felix.”

Felix slowly nodded and looked down, as he wiped his tears.

“We should meet Minho and Jisung now, let’s go.”

Felix and Seungmin walked together, with them slightly sweating because of the heat. They arrived at their destination, saw Minho and Jisung waiting for them inside. They proceeded inside and approached the couple. They greeted each other and settled down to their seats.

“We ordered waffles for you guys.” Minho said cheerfully.

Felix and Seungmin thanked them as they started eating, slowly enjoying the food.

Minho didn’t say anything but he noticed how Felix’s eyes are puffy, and his nose and cheeks tinted red, probably fresh from crying.

“How was finals?” Jisung asked, as he sips from his glass of orange juice.

“It was done, finally.” Seungmin replied. “It was a huge headache.”

“And made us have an uncontrollable hectic schedule.” Felix added, with a slight of humor in his voice, as they laughed, having Jisung to almost choke at his drink.

“So how’s your mixtape?” Seungmin finally asked, with Felix suddenly becoming silent.

“It’s finally done,” Jisung smoothly replied, “And I’m glad everything turned out well despite the slight mishaps.”

Seungmin and Felix looked at each other, the younger gave him a signal for him to ask something regarding Changbin.

“How long did you finish the mixtape, if you don’t mind me asking?” Felix asked, with a hint of pressure in his gestures.

Minho furrowed his eyebrows, slightly suspicious of what is going on, especially with the sudden question from the younger.

“A week ago.” Jisung replied. “What’s going on, Felix?”

Felix kept silent, thinking of what to say, while stopping himself from tearing up again.

“Felix?” Jisung asked worriedly, “You don’t have to tell us.”

Felix gathered his courage as he finally breaks his silence. “It’s just that I’ve been concerned with Changbin’s whereabouts, he’s not been replying to my messages, and if he answers, he’d apologize for not replying because he’s been caught up with your mixtape. I know that I lack a lot as a boyfriend since I’ve also been caught up with finals and now that I’m done, I am thinking of ways to make it up to him.”

As he said those words, he didn’t notice how his cheeks are wet with tears because of the heavy feeling on his chest that he’s been ignoring for so long. Seungmin rubbed his back and handed him a glass of water. Minho and Jisung looked at him, concerned, and saddened of what the younger just said.

“I don’t know if this would make anything better but, Changbin always have Hyunjin around even before working on the mixtape.” Jisung told them as Felix eyes widened, hoping that everything that he’s hearing right now are just a dream.

“They would always like give gifts to each other, you know? I thought that they’re doing this just because they always place bets on each other. It usually runs like that between them then it started to become more than that.”

Felix shook his head in disbelief, with a forced smile on his face. “This is not real, no…”

“Changbin wouldn’t do that, he wouldn’t do this to me,.” Felix muttered, tears started gathering in his eyes again. “He said they’re friends, he said so.”

Seungmin looked at him, and felt heartbroken at his best friend’s state, he would do anything just to make his best friend the happiest person in the planet. Felix rushed out of the breakfast place, leaving his friends behind, running all the way home, not even caring about how he looks like right now, not even caring about himself looking like an emotional wreck.

He arrived home, weakly opened the door, finding it surprising that it was already unlocked. He pushed the door widely open and saw Hyunjin and Changbin, kissing on the couch, with scattered blankets on the floors. Both boys eyes widen the moment saw Felix standing at the front door. Felix let out a laugh, leaving the two in shock.

“This is funny.” Felix spat, glaring at the boys sitting on the couch. “All this time, I let you slide off for not properly contacting me, left me being extremely worried about you nonstop, worrying about your whereabouts, left me worrying what I did wrong for you to not show up to me, waiting for you to fucking finish whatever you are trying to accomplish and now I opened the door for me to see you making out with someone else, hanging with someone behind my back?”

Felix stopped as he tries to breathe at a normal pace, letting the tears roll down his cheeks, not caring if he’d lose tears from crying too much today. He had enough.

“Am I easy for you to let go?” Felix asked with a shaky voice, not even trying to have eye contact with the older. He felt Hyunjin left the scene, making them have the moment for themselves.

“Answer me, hyung.”

“Felix, I’m just tired of it.” Changbin finally talked “I’m sorry. I just don’t feel anything anymore with you, especially with the lack of time we have for each other, I just can’t do it anymore Felix I’m sorry let’s just end this.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Felix exclaimed, startling the older. “I get that I lack as a boyfriend but never have I ever stopped trying to prove myself to you that I can do whenever I can for this to work.”

Changbin stood up from his position, walked to the front door. “I’m sorry, Felix.” He walked out and left Felix standing, dumbfounded, trying to process what happened in his mind. His vision became blurry, felt himself shaking and let out uncontrollable sobs.

”Felix!” Jisung screamed outside. Footsteps near the front door can be heard and the Aussie felt arms wrapped around him.

Jisung, Minho and Seungmin felt their heart drop, seeing the short boy cying hard on the floor nonstop.

“H-he left me.” He sobs. “He left me.”

“I’m so easy to let go I always thought of that.”

Minho shushed him, rubbing the sobbing boy’s back soothingly as Jisung and Seungmin started to tear up.

Jisung crouched in front of the Aussie, brushing the hair away from his face, clearly seeing the puffy eyes and wet cheeks of the boy in front of him.

“Felix, if there’s anything that we can prove you wrong, it’s you being easy to let go.” Jisung softly said, not breaking eye contact. Felix looked up at other’s eyes, still moist with tears.

“You did everything to make your relationship stable, and Changbin has to be slapped until he realizes that you shouldn’t be the only one doing the most effort out of this. You did everything you can to make it work between the two of you.”

Felix looked down at his feet, slowly sinking in the words that Jisung said. He can’t move his mouth, nor move from his position. He felt entirely numb.

“As much as I hated to say this but, we are going to help you leave this place,” Minho advised, travelling his eyes around the space around them.

“Please don’t ever leave me, please.” Felix pleaded, still not looking up, tears continuously falling from his puffy eyes.

The three widen their eyes, shaking their head in slight amusement.

“Felix, we’re not Changbin, why would we leave our sunshine behind?” Seungmin said, making the Aussie feel comforted.

“Thank you guys.” Felix smiled, finally looking up and facing them. “But it seems like, I’d be the single one in our circle.” They laughed and gave him a warm hug.

“We love you, Felix.” Jisung said sincerely, giving him the warmest smile. Felix smiled back, trying to stop himself from crying.

“But you better stay somewhere else from now on, but not here.” Seungmin advised sternly as Felix nodded without hesitation. Jisung offered him an apartment near his area and helped him pack his things, making sure there are no traces of Felix’s things.

Felix left a last note for Changbin, along with the spare key he gave him before leaving.

_Hey Changbin,_

_Here’s the spare key !!_

_Thank you for letting me have with while I stayed !!_

_Wishing u the best in life :D_

_-Felix_

Felix looked around the house for the last time before he walked outside and closed the front door. Seungmin opened the door for him and hopped in the car. They talked about what will they do after Felix’s move in, while jamming to old songs that blasts in Minho’s car.

Felix thought that at the end of the day, he was glad that the heavy feeling from his chest is slowly fading, making himself slowly accept everything that happened. For now, he is just thankful that he is putting himself first.

*

7 years after.

Felix and Seungmin finally graduated at medical school, and became licensed doctors. Seungmin became a paediatrician as Felix became an orthopedist. Both are glad that they managed to be where they are today, despite the mishaps that happened before. They’d tear up everytime they look at their graduation picture, still can’t believe they successfully pursued their dreams.

They will be able to be in the hospital themselves, finally hired, feeling the huge excitement in their heart, thinking of how they’d handle patients the way they are taught to, giving them a positive approach, hoping not to let any single of their patients down with their service.

Felix is currently fixing the medical records of his past patients, organizing them and putting them into a right place. So far, there are positive feedbacks from the patients and other doctors from several departments within the hospital. A new patient has arrived for the Aussie. He was informed that the patient was dislocated at the shoulder, caused by falling down the stairs. He rushed to the elevator and scanned through the emergency room for any signs of the said patient. A nurse hurriedly approached him, showing him the way to the patient.

They walked for 2 minutes away from the emergency room, the nurse finally stopped on her tracks, as she pointed where the patient was, Felix averted his eyes at the patient, widening after as he saw the familiar figure, waiting.

Both the Aussie and the nurse walked to the familiar looking patient. The patient looked up as he noticed that Felix has arrived, ready to see what’s going on with the dislocated patient.

“5 years was a long time, was it, Doctor Lee?”

“It was, so mind if you come along with me at my office and tell me about your dislocation, Mr. Seo?”


End file.
